


Cheesiest cheese to ever cheese

by Mattboydsbutt



Series: The 100 Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, im so sorry, tHIS IS SO SHORT, that I am not sorry about, this is also trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattboydsbutt/pseuds/Mattboydsbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the tumblr Prompt: Clarktavia + "that's the cheesiest pickup line I've ever heard"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheesiest cheese to ever cheese

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but I haven't really written much for them so this is more of like a test run. Please let me know what you think. :)

Octavia was sitting at her brother's bar watching people dance. She hadn’t seen anyone she was remotely interested in so she ate and chatted with her brother as he served drinks to his patrons.

“So no one interesting,” Bellamy asked as he made his way over to her. She shook her head.

“It’s like none of these people know how to dance or something.”

“Well maybe they just need a good teacher. Maybe you could teach me how to dance, among other things.”

Octavia turned to her side to face the voice. There was a pretty blonde sitting on the bar stool next to her smiling at her. Octavia snorted.  
“That was the cheesiest fucking pickup line I’ve ever heard” 

The girl just smiled at her. “Really? How about this? How much does a polar bear weigh? Enough to break the ice. Hi my name is Clarke.” She held out her hand to Octavia with a smile.

Octavia laughed and took the girl's hand and shook it.

“Octavia. And seriously I can’t tell if you have mad game or if you’re the cheesiest person I’ve ever met and that is saying something because he's my brother,” she said, throwing her thumb over her shoulder towards Bellamy. Bellamy just scoffed.  
“I am not cheesy!”

Clarke laughed.  
“I have heard you talking to some of these girls and you are the cheesiest cheese to ever cheese.”  
Bellamy glared at her and Octavia laughed again.

“Can I buy you a drink,” Clarke asked her and Octavia smirked.

“Well I get them for free so how about I buy you a drink?”

Clarke nodded her head and scooted her bar stool closer to her. They waited as Bellamy returned with beers. Clarke told her how she was an art student trying to drink her way through finals. Octavia told her about her going to school for criminal psychology and Clarke was actually interested which meant a lot. When they were halfway done with their drinks Clarke stood up and threw her hand out to Octavia.

“So you gonna teach me to dance?” 

Octavia laughed and put her beer down.

“Watch our drinks Bell I have lesson to teach.”

She let Clarke pull her onto the floor. It took less than a minute for Octavia to realize that Clarke didn’t need any help. She was actually a pretty good dancer. They swayed with the music, letting their hips grind against each other. Octavia stood in front of her, her back to Clarke and let her hands flow into her hair as she lifted it and let it fall. Clarke gripped her hips and pulled her tighter to her. Octavia let her head fall to Clarke’s shoulder. Clarke leaned down and pressed her lips to Octavia’s and Octavia responded immediately.  
Their lips moving against each other. Their hips pressed together. When she pulled away from the kiss she turned in Clarke's arms and wrapped her arms around the girl's neck. Clarke let her hands wander to Octavia’s ass. Clarke leaned down and kissed Octavia’s neck and the way she was kissing her, Octavia was pretty sure it was the dirtiest kiss she had ever received. Clarke kissed up her jaw and bit the skin lightly making Octavia groan.

“Fuck, Clarke.”  
“Wanna get out of here,” Clarke whispered in her ear, taking Octavia’s earlobe between her teeth and nipping lightly.  
Octavia sighed and nodded her head.

“Hell yes.”


End file.
